liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Drud (EHC 10)
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Basic Info ' Name:' Drud Experiment: E.H.C. (experimental heroic comrade) 10 Pod Colour: '''Yellow '''Voiced By: Frank welker (decepticon voice) Appearance: A very large and very unique experiment. Drud possesses no arms, instead using four long wiskers for simple grabbing tasks. He has four orange eyes, a pointed hanging mouth, and a series of large spikes covering his body made of a form of unknown stone element. The most shocking feature of Drud’s appearance is his two massive legs made of an indestructible glass material, which are almost always filled to the brim with a strange green liquid. Prefered Instrument: Clarenet Background Not long after Jolt’s creation, it was obvious that Zero was once again back to his original E.H.C. creation task. Unlike the others, Drud took much more time to make (over a month) for Zero wanted this member to be both extremely unique and quite large for an experiment. It’s no wonder that even Scythe fell over off his seat upon the big unvieling, this one’s meant to impress. Abilities Slime- Within his two massive legs, Drud carries an excess of a strange green substance which can be fired from his mouth. Upon making contact with a target, the substance solidifies as an indestructible prison that can only be shattered with time (one hour to be exact). Once the hour is up, the substance instantly evaporates. Pound- What’s more, the substance also acts as a catalyst, aplifying thetremors caused when Drud stops down. This sends even the most stabe of objects toppling to the ground. Stretch- His four wiskers are able to stretch to 12x their original length, each of which can carry 20x his own weight. Weaknesses The absense of liquid. In order to form his leg fluids, Drud must take in a large amount of water which is either drunk through the mouth or absorbed through the feet. Going long periods without any liquids can easily deplete his supply in a weeks time. Personality Despite being big, Drud is anything but dumb. He spends his time tinkering with old parts of materials, making new gadgets and weapons, and has been quickly placed at Zero’s side as his scientist/engineer apprentice. As for outside of the lab, Drud still gets back to his old habbits, tinkering with everyday objects and studying Earth flora/fauna. One time he even spent five whole hours observing the “amazing” behavior trends in clovers, yes clovers. And I’m not even going think of the first time he tried to study Violet’s lifestyle, because his voice really didn’t help the situation. Likes *Tinkering with old parts *Creating new weapons and devices *Studying lifeforms *Any form of liquid food *Being a living bass drum for Draco’s music *Building sand empires… you heard me right Dislikes *Long lasting droughts *People making fun of his wiskers *Being in an empty room devoid of objects *Jolt’s constant tendancy to steal his stuff *Getting the stuffing kicked out of him for observing the female lifestlye Trivia Back to Phen's page Category:EHC Content